


The missing scene from yesterday's episode

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “So you're off to Hotten?”“No she called me to tell me that she can drive to the scrapyard. Makes a bit easier for me.”“Do you want me there?”“No, you stay here. I can handle this. But you need to watch Seb.”“Okay. How about I walk with you to the parking lot?”“Sounds great.”Or...This is basically what I think happened in yesterday's episode after Aaron brought Seb in. And it kind of gives an explanation to why we haven't seen Aaron at all.





	The missing scene from yesterday's episode

“Hey what's happened?” - asked Aaron as soon as he saw Diane's miserable face.

“Seb was a bit fussy, he started crying when she held him.”

“Oh... he just needs to get used to her again.”

“Of course pet, I'm sure you're right. It's still horrible to see her in this state.” - Aaron only nodded coz he didn't really know what else to say. That was when Robert stepped outside with Seb on his hip.

“Hiya.” - he smiled as he gave a kiss to Aaron's cheek. - “Diane, can you take him for a while?” - he gestured to Seb.

“Sure. Come here.” - she smiled at the boy. - “I take him out to have some fresh air, okay?” - Robert thanked her, and as she left he held Aaron's hand at sat down outside Rebecca's room.

“Diane told me what happened.” - said Aaron with a sympathetic look.

“Yeah. If I wanna be honest I expected it.” - answered Robert - “I know it's horrible for her, but Seb didn't see her for a long time.”

“I'm sure he'll be alright.”

“I really hope so coz she was dying to see him. She kept asking when you're gonna bring him.”

“Well, I would've been here earlier but the mister started a fight with me.” - he laughed.

“What?” - smiled Robert.

“He refused to sat still. I couldn't get his shoes on. And when I finally put on one shoe, as I started on the other he kicked it off. Then he laughed at me!”

“So how did you manage to dress him up?”

“I tickled him until he tired out.”

“Nice one.” - said Robert as he patted his thigh.

“So what happens now?”

“You mean with Rebecca?”

“I mean with this whole situation.” - he didn't want to admit that he was talking about Seb, but Robert knew better.

“Seb's staying with us.” - he replied softly. Aaron just looked at him with a questioning look.

“How....”

“I just know you I guess.” - he smiled. - “Look, I'm glad that she's alive, but she's not in the right state to be with Seb, not yet anyway. She knows that.”

“You sure?”

“I'm sure.” - he answered just before Aaron's phone went off.

“Oh great.” - he groaned. - “I completely forgot about Mrs Fallin.” - he said as he picked up. - “Hallo? Yes, I can meet you there. No erm... “ - he said as he grabbed Robert's hand to look at his watch. - “in about..... half an hour? Alright, yeah... cheers, bye.” - after he hung up Robert just looked at him.

“Who?”

“You know, she called us the other day, about that business deal. I need to go and speak to her.”

“I thought she said next week.”

“She did, but she called me this morning after you left, and asked if we could meet today. She's in Hotten.”

“So you're off to Hotten?”

“No she called me to tell me that she can drive to the scrapyard. Makes a bit easier for me.”

“Do you want me there?”

“No, you stay here. I can handle this. But you need to watch Seb.”

“Okay. How about I walk with you to the parking lot?”

“Sounds great.”- he said standing up. They were there in two minutes. They could've walked a little slower in Robert's opinion. He just wanted to be around Aaron, but he had to go, Robert understood that. - “When you'll be home?” - he asked before he opened the door.

“I could ask the same.” - smiled Robert – “I don't know. I try and talk to the doctors, see if they have any other news, then I guess I'm off.”

“Alright. You cook tea tonight then.” - laughed Aaron as he sat in.

“I'm gonna order from the pub. What do you want?”

“The usual? Or whatever that looks good? You decide. Surprise me.” - he winked.

“Alright.” - he said as he bent over to give him a little kiss – “Drive safe, see you at home.” - As Aaron drove off, he waved at Diane and Seb. They were headed towards Robert. If Diane saw their little goodbye scene she said nothing, just smiled. She didn't want to bring it up in case it would embarrassed Robert. She saw a broad smile on his step son's face as she got closer.

“Aaron's gone?”

“Yeah, last minute business meeting.” - he said as he gestured Diane to give Seb to him. - “Hey you.” - said Robert kissing Seb's cheek. - “Aren't you a little sleepy?” - fair enough the little boy was almost asleep in his arms. It's already been a long day for him. - “I bet kicking up all the fuss this morning was tiring, right?” - he laughed as he rubbed his back. Diane just looked at him with an expression _“Tell me what happened”_ so he did – “Oh it's just something Aaron mentioned before. Apparently this one here didn't want to put on his shoes. Kept kicking them off. So Aaron had to tickle him until he gave up.” - he said smiling.

“Aaron's really good with him. I saw how careful he was when he brought him in today.”

“Yeah they have a special bond.” - said Robert with pride.

“Oh I bet. It's lovely.” - she smiled. - “Why don't you give him back, I put him in his pram, let him have his nap, and you can drink a coffee. I think you need one. “

“Thanks I think you're right.” - he told her as they went back together.

 

 


End file.
